Your Eyes DO Lie
by Juicyfruitbowties
Summary: Blaine has started acting weird after Sam Evans returns to the New Directions, Kurt tries to pry it out of him but Sam does it all by himself...
1. Chapter 1

Blaine had been acting weird lately. He'd become jumpy, nervous, and almost as bitchy as Kurt was, soo not the Blaine that he knew. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Kurt was starting to worry he'd done something wrong. All he knew was that it started three days ago when Sam had come back to the New Directions from Kentucky to help them beat the Troubletones at Sectionals. He told himself he was going to confront Blaine about it today, all of this worrying was making Kurt break-out and that was _not_ ok. He was going to ask after he picked Blaine up for school that morning, hoping to soften him up with coffee.

Kurt honked twice to get Blaine out the door. He soon appeared in the cream colored sweater Kurt had gotten him for their six month anniversary but he still didn't look himself. Blaine opened the passenger side door of Kurt's Navigator and climbed in, giving Kurt a 'good morning' kiss over the console. It was quick and simple, but nice none-the-less.

"'Morning, babe," Blaine said as he broke the kiss, buckling himself in. "Thanks for the coffee."

Kurt just gave him a small smile in return, trying to work out what he wanted to say to Blaine in his head as he back out of the Anderson's driveway.

They remained quiet a few minutes, Blaine sipping his coffee slowly, but once the station they'd been listening on the radio went to commercial break, Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Are we ok?" he blurted, keeping his eyes glued to the road. Kurt mentally noted the many seconds it took for Blaine to respond.

"Um, yeah, of course!" he practically stuttered out, "why wouldn't we be?"

Kurt sighed as he pulled up to a red stop light, finally looking over at Blaine; he almost looked like a puppy dog that just got kicked.

"You've just been acting weird lately and I just… I just don't get it," Kurt said sadly.

Blaine looked away, out the windshield but Kurt kept his eyes on him, awaiting his well-needed reply.

"Green light," Blaine mumbled, gesturing to the window with his hand.

Kurt sighed, refocused his attention to the road and pressed down on the gas pedal but not admitting defeat.

More silence followed until Kurt pulled into his usual parking space next to Rachel's in the senior lot. Blaine almost tried to get out of the car and away from confrontation but Kurt was faster; sometimes having child safety locks was a good thing.

"Blaine," Kurt said, tone laced with warning, "come on."

"I'm fine, ok?" Blaine snapped, causing Kurt to jump a little.

Blaine seemed to notice the nearly scared look on Kurt's face, his own expression turning from steaming to concerned. Kurt immediately looked down.

"I'm sorry," Blaine tried to take one of Kurt's hands but Kurt quickly jerked them out of reach. Blaine sighed. "I've just… I just have been really stressed lately," he said quickly.

Kurt looked back up to him. "Then why are you taking it out on me? Am _I _the one stressing you out?" Kurt was almost on the verge of tears.

Blaine sighed, looked down then back up. "No," he replied lamely.

Kurt saw the expression of hurt confusion splayed across Blaine's features. Blaine looked back down again. Kurt reached over to grab his left hand.

"Blaine, if something or someone is bothering you, you know you can always talk to me about it," he squeezed Blaine's hand, "I'll never judge you, you know that?"

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a small smile, squeezing Kurt's hand back.

"Thanks. I promise I'll stop being bitchy," he leaned over, lips right next to Kurt's ear, "I'll leave that to you."

Kurt gasped and punched Blaine's shoulder lightly. Blaine just laughed and leaned back to press a kiss to Kurt's rosy cheek. This was the Blaine he knew; _his_Blaine.

They exited the car, walking to the building hand-in-hand. This was going to be a good day, Kurt thought, but he couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Kurt's relief, Blaine was back to normal that day. He walked Kurt to all of his classes, bought Kurt lunch and even surprised him with a single yellow rose before Glee Club. Kurt thanked him, bringing the flower up to his nose as they walked into the choir room hand-in-hand. Kurt noticed Blaine's hand tensing up as they walked across the open floor of the classroom. Kurt realigned his vision to see what Blaine was looking at; why was Sam giving Blaine those looks? And, what the FUCK?, did Sam just _wink_ at him?! Ok, this was not cool. Blaine looked away from Sam and over to Kurt, giving him a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes; those were clouded with what almost looked like fear.

As they reached their normal seats on the top of the risers, Kurt glanced back over at Sam. It seemed like Sam was trying to get Blaine to look back at him, completely oblivious to Kurt's staring, but Blaine kept his eyes on his and Kurt's twined fingers, brushing his thumb lightly over Kurt's knuckles. Just as Kurt was opening his mouth to ask Blaine about Sam, Mr. Schuester walked in, hands clad with new sheet music.

"Hello everyone!" he greeted, walking to stand in the front of the piano, "I have the _greatest _idea for our set list for-"

"Mr. Schue? Mind if I butt-in?" Sam said suddenly, finally breaking his gaze away from Blaine.

Mr. Schuester looked a little confused but accepted it. "Um, sure, Sam," he said, placing the sheets on top of the piano, "but make it quick!"

Sam smiled and glanced back over to Blaine before walking up to stand in front of the club. How could Kurt not have noticed this before?

"Hey everybody! You guys have no idea how happy I am to be back with you guys!" Kurt did not miss the glance toward Blaine while the class cheered, "I've prepared a song for the class. I just wanted to let y'all know how truly," once again, only eyes for Blaine, "happy I am for being back."

Sam grabbed his guitar from behind his seat, pulled a tool up in front of the piano and winked at Blaine_again_ before he started strumming on the guitar and whistling. Blaine's hand tensed even more in Kurt's as the first few notes were played.

_I saw you yesterday, it's been a while_

_You tried but failed at holdin' back your smile_

_Right then, it's not over yet_

_I knew, for you, you see_

_I couldn't sleep I thought of nothing else, I needed help_

_Everyone was telling' me you were moving on with someone else_

_But what we had was so special, people can be jealous of_

_I had to see it for myself_

To Kurt, it was pretty damn obvious that this was directed towards Blaine; to the rest of the club, just a pretty song. Kurt looked over at Blaine who had now turned a pale shade of green; this was not good.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You feel the same about us as I _

_There is no way the truth can be disguised_

_You're still in love with me _

_You were never really outta love with me_

_Your eyes don't lie_

Blaine now truly looked like he was going to be sick. Kurt was so confused; he was told, by Sam _himself_, that Sam was straight. Kurt knew it (that damn hair made it so fucking obvious) but didn't feel like boasting it right now. Sam was serenading_ Blaine_ for God's sake in front of the whole Glee Club and Kurt.

_I know I hurt ya, I know you're hurtin' still_

_But I'll make it up to you_

_Yeah, baby I will_

_Cause what we had was so special, you know we can't give it up_

_Now that Imma lookin' at you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You feel the same about us as I_

_There is no way the truth can be disguised_

_You're still in love with me_

_You were never really outta love with me_

_Your eyes don't lie_

_Oh, now that I know_

_We were apart but your heart never let go_

_So thank you for showing me_

_With one look what used to be _

_And still is, a possibility_

Without warning, Blaine shot up out of his seat and basically sprinted out of the room, hand covering his mouth. Everyone was kind of shocked, except for Kurt, of course, and Sam stopped strumming his guitar immediately. Yep, Kurt was going to kill Sam but first he had to find Blaine; he sprinted down the hall after him.

(Song- Your Eyes Don't Lie by David Archuleta)


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Kurt to find Blaine; you could hear the retching sounds coming from the boy's bathroom out in the hall. Kurt took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and walked in, locking it behind him. He could hear Blaine in the third stall and walked toward the open door. Kurt kneeled down behind Blaine, rubbing slow circles in his back, attempting to comfort him but he was still busy being sick. A few moments later, when Kurt thought there was nothing left in Blaine, he reached over Blaine's shoulders, flushed the toilet and eased Blaine to his feet and towards the sink. Blaine leaned his back against the basin, hands on the rim as Kurt grabbed a few paper towels, wetting them with cold water.

"Feel any better?" Kurt asked, pressing the wet towels to Blaine's clammy forehead.

Blaine sighed, leaning into Kurt's touch. "A little."

Kurt nodded, not letting his questions out of his throat.

"I bet you're wondering why I just puked…"

"Well, yes," Kurt stated plainly, moving the clump of towels from Blaine's forehead to his cheek.

Blaine opened his mouth to start his explanation but Kurt cut him off.

"You don't need to tell me, Blaine. I'll understand if you don't. I don't want you to get sick again and-"

"Kurt, it's ok," Blaine said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Besides, I don't think there's anything left in me to puke out."

Kurt sighed, dropping his hand from Blaine's cheek and placing his empty one on top of Blaine's on his shoulder.

"Um, I think we should sit down first. This is going to be long," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and tossed the damp paper towels into the trash bin before leaning against the wall and sinking down to the floor next to Blaine. Normally, he would've been completely opposed to having a heart-to-heart on the bathroom floor in _this_ outfit but Kurt needed to hear this like, yesterday.

"So, before I start, I just want you to know that I don't feel this way anymore," Blaine said quietly, looking Kurt deep in the eyes and placing a hand on one of his crossed knees.

He nodded, so ready to hear this. Blaine took a deep breath and let it out shakily. He kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"It was my first day of seventh grade at WalnutSpringsMiddle School in Westerville. I just transferred there from my private elementary school so I didn't know anyone. I was miserable the whole day," Blaine laughed a bit, "I even spent lunch period in the bathroom! How stereotypical now that I think about it. I was considering begging my parents to put me back into private school up until sixth period Art class. That's when I first met him, Sam," Blaine closed his eyes at the memory, "He was sitting in the corner, over by the window. I kept thinking about how his golden hair made him look like a haloed angel," he shook his head, "They only seat left was next to him so I took it. He kept glancing over at me and smiling; I thought he was crazy.

"I had this mad obsession with American Idol when I was younger, I even had a watch with their logo on it that I wore religiously. Sam noticed it and asked if I watched the last season. It turned out that we both wanted Blake Lewis to win and after that we just kind of… clicked.

"Everyday, the only thing that kept me at that school was Sam and Art class. Me and Sam spent the entire period talking about anything and everything on our minds; movies, food, people, you know. We actually both almost failed the first semester of that class because all we did was talk and do half-ass on our assignments. I don't even know why he liked talking to me so much because he had so many other friends other than just me.

"I guess, another reason why we go along so well was because we both loved Season Seven of American Idol and David Archuleta; I never told Sam this but I had _the_ biggest crush on him. We ended up watching the finale at his house and when David lost, I started to bawl like a baby," Blaine's voice lowered to almost a whisper, "After that, Sam tried to comfort me, telling me it was just a T.V. show and David would still be going places but I didn't stop crying so… he kissed me."

Blaine stopped talking for a few moments, Kurt rubbing circles in his back again while he regained his courage.

"I don't even know how it started, I always thought Sam was straight, I mean, he always talked to me about girls and stuff," Blaine gave a shaky laugh that didn't reach his features, "He always told me I was the exception. After that, I guess you could say we started dating. Sam wasn't ashamed to tell everyone I was his boyfriend because everyone liked him and no one cared that he was dating little loser me.

"The rest of that school year was the best time of my life. Me and Sam spent every open minute in our days with each other, being cheesy and silly and just… happy. I didn't know there were even people remotely close to the kindness and sweetness of Sam out in the world. He was my knight in shining armor," Blaine said with a laugh.

"The summer came and went and we were hopelessly in love with each other. I was still with Sam when he went to high school and I stayed at Walnut Springs. School was miserable for me again now that I didn't have anything or anyone to look forward to. I started choir to help fill the void, and it did help a bit but it still wasn't Sam. People started to bully me now that I didn't have Sam, my rock, my protector, at my side. I kept my head held high because I knew it was only a matter of time before I would be with Sam at North High and we could be together full-time again."

Blaine's voice broke on the last words and he stopped; Kurt knew he was coming up to the tough part now. Blaine began toying with the hem of his shirt before clearing his throat and starting again.

"It was the week before the Sadie Hawkin's dance at my school when Sam broke up with me," a silent tear rolled down Blaine's cheek, "I took him to the park, hand-in-hand, to ask him but before we were even there for two minutes, he said he had found someone else and didn't want to be with me anymore."

There was now a steady stream of tears leaving Blaine's eyes. Kurt reached up to brush them away.

"Then he left. He left me in the park all alone at dusk; he left me with a broken heart, he left me to be alone again. I tried calling and e-mailing him but he just ended up blocking me from his contacts. I even tried going to his house once but his mom just smiled at me sadly and offered me a ride home.

"I lied to you when you asked me to prom, I didn't go with a date; I went alone. I stood in the corner the whole time and then… you know the rest."

Kurt was crying now, fat tears rolling down his face slowly. He took Blaine's hands away from his shirt and pulled him into his lap, squeezing lightly.

"About a week after I got back from the hospital, I got an e-mail from Sam's mom telling me they were moving to Tennessee that weekend; I deleted it. But deleting it only haunted me more, something inside me kept telling me to see Sam one more time for closure and I… I did. I walked to his house on Saturday morning; I was so nervous I thought I was going to shake so badly I would break more ribs."

Blaine freed one of his hands from Kurt's lap to massage his left temple. He laughed but not from humor.

"I saw Sam," he said roughly, all signs of sadness from before gone, "I saw him laughing with a cute blonde girl. I saw him swaying their hands between them. I saw him start crying when his mom called him over to their moving van. I saw them hug tightly and I saw him whisper something into her ear. I saw him kiss her more passionately than he had ever kissed me before. I saw him but he never saw me."

"Blaine took in a deep breath. "And that's that. That's when I transferred to Dalton and was finally happy again," Blaine's stone face lit up with a bright grin, "Then I met you and I found meaning in my life." Blaine reached up to wipe away the last tear on Kurt's cheek. "Sam and I were never in love. I didn't even know what love was until I met you."

Kurt smiled back at him but he was still in shock; he found himself sick at the thought that he actually liked Sam at one point. He couldn't believe that Sam was the kind of person to just dump a person on their ass like that. But more importantly, Kurt wondered why Sam was serenading Blaine when _he_ was the one that left Blaine broken.

"So how do you feel about Sam now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a second at the question. "I want him to be stampeded by a herd of elephants."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh; Blaine laughed with him. Kurt's mind was suddenly lit up by something _brilliant_. Kurt gave Blaine a mischievous smile.

"I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room the next day, hand-in-hand, with their heads held high. The whole Glee Club (with the exception of Sam) had been giving them sympathetic glances all day but let them be for the most part. Sam was now sitting isolated in the corner, eyes locked on his wringing hands. Kurt smiled, Sam better feel fucking bad about yesterday; he squeezed Blaine's hand as they reached their seats on the high riser.

Mr. Schuester walked in moments later with the same sheet music as yesterday in his hands; Kurt and Blaine never did come back so they just ended rehearsal early. Before he spoke, Kurt gave Blaine a nod, encouraging him to proceed with the plan.

"Mr. Schue?" Blaine pressed with his hand raised, "Mind if I say something?"

Mr. Schuester sighed but nodded, placing the sheet music on top of the glossy piano once again. Blaine smile at Kurt and squeezed his hand before getting up to stand in front of the club.

"Hi!" Blaine said with a bashful smile and a little wave, "I thought maybe I could do a little… rebuttal towards yesterdays events," Blaine shot Sam a sly glance, "I hope you don't mind, Mr. Schue."

Schue just waved it away as he took a seat next to Artie on the floor. Blaine nodded and grabbed a microphone stand from the back of the room. He gave the band a nod as he set the stand dead center in the room. Blaine gave Kurt a wink as the music started.

_Wasting time just going mindless_

_Watching your charades_

_When you were younger, did it occur to you_

_Ten years from then you'd act the same age?_

Kurt looked over to see if Sam understood the message just yet; he was till staring at his hands but they had stopped wringing. It looked like Sam knew this song. Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine.

_I cannot carry on this way_

_Although I've carried all your every little thing_

_Carry me away_

_Did you feel like stomping the roses?_

_Smashing out all the feeling inside of them_

_It's bad business_

_The way you're stomping them roses_

Sam was now looking straight at Blaine, his expression blank and unreadable. Blaine took the mic off of the stand and started parading around the room, heated expression splayed through his features.

_I was flipping channels on my television and it made me feel unwell_

_One of those complicated soap operas_

_I almost felt like I was watching myself_

_I cannot carry on this way_

_Although I've carried all your every little thing_

_Carry me away_

_Did you feel like stomping the roses?_

_Smashing out all the feeling inside of them_

_It's bad business_

_The way you're stomping them roses, everyone knows it_

_I know, I know, I know, I know it's over and I_

_I've always been your token nice guy_

_I know that you rule your whole world_

_I thought I could live it in but I just can't_

Blaine finally made his way right in front of Sam, kneeling down so they were face-to-face.

_You know you're stomping the roses_

_Smashing out all the feeling inside of them_

_It's bad business_

_The way you're stomping them roses, everyone knows it_

Blaine leapt to his feet again as everyone cheered, making his way back to put the mic on the stand.

_Stomping the roses_

_Smashing out all the feeling inside of them_

_It's bad business_

_The way you're stomping them roses_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Stomping, stomping yeah!_

_Oh no, oh yeah!_

_Take it easy, yeah, yeah_

_Na na na na na na yeah!_

The club gave Blaine a well deserved standing ovation; he bowed respectively to their cheers. Sam didn't cheer, Sam didn't clap, he just stayed sitting with a stone face. Once everyone was done cheering and they had taken their seats, Blaine crossed the room to stand in front of Sam, crossing his arms across his chest with a well taught bitch face.

"Did you get it, Sam?" Blaine let out with obvious annoyance in his voice.

Sam looked down with a guilty expression.

"I was done with you a very long time ago and I _have_ moved on because I knew that you weren't worth waiting for. You should've known I wasn't going to take you back after what you did. I'm not a last resort, got it?"

The whole club stared with wide eyes and gaping mouths at Blaine, Kurt just smirked; he'd taught Blaine well.

Sam looked back up with a sullen expression. "Yes," he said quietly, barely meeting Blaine's eyes, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking. I-"

"Ok, I got it," Blaine said, uncrossing his arms and walking back to his seat next to Kurt, everyone still staring at him.

"Was it good?" Blaine asked, grinning and twining his hand with Kurt's at his side.

Kurt smiled back. "It was great, babe," Kurt replied.

Blaine leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's flush cheek. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as Mr. Schuester proceeded with the lesson.

THE END!

(Song- Stomping the Roses by David Archuleta)


End file.
